User talk:Walrus king
ha ha, thanks. you done anything so far on this wiki? Orkmarine 00:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) just a few (sub-par) characters Walrus king (talk) 00:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat right now if your bored or whatever.T42 (talk) 22:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm on le chat.T42 (talk) 22:42, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I FINALLY FINISHED THE RP POAST IM SORRY IT TOOK LIKE THREE WEEKS!T42 (talk) 01:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Where did you go? I said Id be right back.T42 (talk) 21:51, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeah sure, sorry, its just difficult for me to do banter and dialoug without some control. Ill refrian as best i can.T42 (talk) 02:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) thanks Walrus king (talk) 05:52, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey walrus if you wish to I invite you to add a faction, character or town to the NYC wasteland CaptainCain (talk) 12:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) alright, thanks Walrus king (talk) 15:51, June 18, 2014 (UTC) If you want you can sign your name with your sailor on the FSS page, since T42 made his own I figure its only fair to give the authors their respective credit. CaptainCain (talk) 03:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If you want to join the RP on the roleplaying wiki, now is the time. CaptainCain (talk) 19:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP Redo I can think of no logical reason why not, you got a character? Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:34, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Let's go for it then. I'll try to get a post up tonight. Also I reckon we ought to get the word out, y'know? Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll se if CC is up for it Florida Born 77 (talk) 20:42, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I would say pick up from where we left off unless you got any ideas and would a restart to implement them? Florida Born 77 (talk) 18:44, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Trust me I will, things are just getting hectic and I'm trying to stay on the site and the internet is acting buggy and it's kind of a headbanger. But I promise I'll have my post up by midnight (eastern time). Sorry sorry sorry, it's no trouble at all Florida Born 77 (talk) 00:59, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I did it. I'm sorry it took so long. Billy is wounded and about to run into Eric with the legion (the people's legion) on his trail. Eric could help Billy fight them off or hand him over to the legionnaires, your call. Here's to a good rp Florida Born 77 (talk) 03:43, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Patrolmen History Hey Walrus, we're doing a sort of popcorn order when it comes to the writing of Los caballero's history. We each get our own story to make up involving the group and their exploits. FB wanted me to make you aware of this. CaptainCain (talk) 03:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Oi, yeah, I've been on haitus. Got a job, new place, ect. I'll get Boise done donchu worry, but I would enjoy some help as I now have to work the ususal eight hour workshift and have more of a life than I did a few years ago in highschool. If anyone wants to mabey write an article that I has been on the drawing board, that would be great. Spread the word Walrus, Tbug is back!T42 (talk) 18:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Ryan Quaker. Ok man, here's the outline for a guy for our RP. You can edit this and play around with it as much as you need to, his name his Ryan Quaker his likeness is that of Clint Walker. Story is he was in Hidalgo when Harland Ross and Pancho Mendoza led the first legion to liberate the town. At this time he was maybe sixteen which means he was born in fifty three. He's young and a loose cannon, in 2272 he joined Harland Ross his boyhood hero as a deputy but was fired six months later when he arbitrarily started a gunfight over a dispute about a stolen horse, shooting the man who he thought stole the horse, the thief's brother, and his dog. While the man he killed was guilty, it made the town look bad so Quaker went south to join La Legion. He was kind of famous because the brother of the man he shot was a gunman himself who had killed four men for cattle barons down in Tamaulipas. But anyway he becomes a firebrand member of La Legion, leading daring raids on Casa Roja and military targets where Medina hits merchant caravans. He is well known and famous and thought to be the number two man until at the battle of Pocas Plantas Medina gets famous. Quaker has no morals and has never even read Marx or Trotsky or Lenin or Engels or even know what Communism is truly about. He likes fighting, danger, violence and the fame it gives him. The looks that women give him when they see him walking into a bar with his guns tied down and how men step aside when they see him coming. He is a bit of a sociopath and if Mendoza and Medina died he'd use La Legion as his personal militia, all he craves is power and he has no problem killing innocent women and children to get where as Medina would never hurt an innocent at all. Consequently the two hate each other as Medina is a real hardcore Marxist with strong Catholic values and Quaker is an opportunist. So there's my outline for him, do with him what you will and set him up for our RP. Below are our photos, I'd recommend keeping the deputy backstory so the ones with him wearing a badge make sense. Thanks. Goddard Goddard could get one made but she doesn't have too as she's no longer part of the legion. However she is still active in the fight to an extant, imagine Joshua Graham the Burned Man but not hostile to Caesar. Still outside Caesar's ranks but keeping up the fight. So if we have time or somebody wants then sure, I wouldn't though. I think Rey Cristobol, Coronel Amador, or Duquel Montoya from La Ciudadela should get a page first. Also our Indian chief is a man named Blue Jacket, he's one of the few Lipan who deals with outsiders and has a tribe with about one hundred and twenty braves and eighty old men, squaws, and children. He'd be an asset and negotiating with him could certainly be an activity in the RP. He'll have an article. Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:00, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Papal Flag Hey, what you think for this as the flag of the Papal States? Florida Born 77 (talk) 05:03, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Pretty cool add me on MySpace! (talk) 05:08, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thats a cool flag! CaptainCain (talk) 10:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Template How the do yo format new content into the Tamaulipas Template? I have honestly no idea. CaptainCain (talk) 02:38, August 31, 2014 (UTC) The RP-current status With Florida MIA and the wiki slowing down what are we to do about the RP? No has really posted in some time and the work has slowed in Tamaulipas. I guess my biggest question is are you still inerensted in the RP? I understand that you like myself have to deal with classes and such so just let me know. CaptainCain (talk) 02:04, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm still interested, and I think dmetri may want to join in, so I'm sure we can work something out. add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:07, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, If your friend joins that would at least return us to the three person posting order. CaptainCain (talk) 22:53, September 16, 2014 (UTC)